Scarlett Johansson
'Scarlett Ingrid Johansson '(born November 22, 1984) is an American actress. She is best known for her role as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Filmography *''North'' (1994) *''Just Cause'' (1995) *''If Lucy Fell'' (1996) *''Manny & Lo'' (1996) *''Fall'' (1997) *''Home Alone 3'' (1997) *''The Horse Whisperer'' (1998) *''My Brother the Pig'' (1999) *''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (2001) *''Ghost World'' (2001) *''An American Rhapsody'' (2001) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''Lost in Translation'' (2003) *''Girl with a Pearl Earring'' (2003) *''The Perfect Score'' (2004) *''A Love Song for Bobby Long'' (2004) *''A Good Woman'' (2004) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) *''In Good Company'' (2004) *''Match Point'' (2005) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Scoop'' (2006) *''The Black Dahlia'' (2006) *''The Prestige'' (2006) *''The Nanny Diaries'' (2007) *''The Other Boleyn Girl'' (2008) *''Vicky Cristina Barcelona'' (2008) *''The Spirit'' (2008) *''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''We Bought a Zoo'' (2011) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Hitchcock'' (2012) *''Don Jon'' (2013) *''Under the Skin'' (2013) *''Her'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''Chef'' (2014) *''Lucy'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Hail, Caesar!'' (2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (2017) *''Rough Night'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) *''Isle of Dogs'' (2018) *''Captain Marvel'' (2019) *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) *''Untitled Noah Baumbach Project'' (2019) *''Jojo Rabbit'' (2019) *''Black Widow'' (2020) Gallery ScarlettJohansson.jpg|Photo by Nino Munoz. Scarlett-johansson-21595.jpg Scarlett_Johansson.jpg scarlett-johansson-13671719-2-raw.jpg 00-holding-scarlett-johansson-5-things.jpg Scarlett_Johansson (1).jpg BHm18K0.jpg Quotes *"I hope it will happen. I don't know if that's where it's going go but she's definitely a big part of the Avengers." *"I think that Marvel is very much invested in these characters just as much as the fans are, just as much as I am." *"You want the fans to like the character, you want them to believe in the character, root for them, and want to see them again. So I'm hoping that if the fans support the character, that we'll see her again." *"I just flew in from New Mexico, where I’ve been shooting The Avengers. A bunch of the cast is here tonight but I’m here to support the troops. Chris Evans and I are presenting. We’re right in the middle of scenes and figuring a lot of stuff out. I’ve been training a lot and doing all sorts of exercises" *"The other day we were doing this big reveal shot of all the Avengers. Thor has got his hammer, Cap’s got his shield, Hawkeye has his bow and arrow, and Hulk is huge. Then it pans over to me and I’ve got guns. Iron Man’s like, hovering above all of us, ready to go... I was like, ‘Joss… um… do I look okay holding these guns?’ and he responded 'She’s a total badass. She’s a killing machine." *"I love playing the Widow. I think she's got a very interesting past, a lot of storylines to explore, and certainly Kevin (Feige) loves that character." *"I think that Marvel has a very personal relationship with their fans, and I think if the fans want it, and the audience wants it, nothing's impossible. I would love to explore that option spin-off as well. Like I said, I love the character and it would be nice to see something nice and gritty." Trivia * Scarlett was married to Ryan Reynolds who portrayed Hannibal King in Blade: Trinity and Deadpool/Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and is expected to portray the character again in the upcoming film of the same name. External links *Scarlett Johansson on the ''DC Movies'' wiki *Scarlett Johansson at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actresses Category:American actresses Category:1984 births Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe actresses Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American child actresses Category:Child actresses Category:Female models from New York Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:People from Manhattan